tomorrow had been kinder
by girl who wrote
Summary: au in which clove and peeta win the games together. fifty themes, one sentence for each.
1. Chapter 1

**#01 - COMFORT**

Despite her constant arguments of how she's fine, he never hesitates to hug her or ask if she's okay - and most of the time, she's not.

**#02 - KISS**

His lips cover her own and she can feel the electric currents running through them, giving her goosebumps and forcing her to deepen their kiss.

**#03 - SOFT**

They're polar opposites, she's hard with stone cold eyes and he's soft with a boyish grin but they work and that's all that really matters.

**#04 - PAIN**

For a moment, she forgets that she's sleeping with a god damn knife in her hand and turns over only to find hot burning pain and hear her name being called in panic.

**#05 - POTATOES**

Effie says she's no longer allowed to flick knives onto the table because "dear lord, Clove, that is mahogany!" so she throws what the Capitol calls french fries at Peeta and smiles mischievously.

**#06 - RAIN**

His clothes are soaked in a few seconds but he doesn't care about that, all he cares is about Clove who's breaking so slowly in front of him.

**#07 - CHOCOLATE**

He smiles when she blushes, even if lightly, at his gift and it grows bigger when she places the candy in between her lips and motions him to lean down.

**#08 - HAPPINESS**

Everyone says it's all a play, an act so grand it won them the Games, but it's not, he makes her happy and that's more than she can say about anyone else.

**#09 - TELEPHONE**

He smiles at the sound of her voice over the Capitol's "phone" and laughs at the realization that he's right next door to her.

**#10 - EARS**

She plays with her ears too much and he finds it amusing to look at her while she's doing so because who plays with their ears?

**#11 - NAME**

They know each others names very well but she'd much rather call him Mellark and he'd much rather call her clover field.

**#12 - SENSUAL**

He sees her in many different lights and the second to best is the one that's straddling him with hands roaming around his torso.

**#13 - DEATH**

For their age, they've encounter the Grim Reaper far too much - Peeta knows this, he's forced to face the truth when that day comes and Clove stays in her room all day.

**#14 - SEX**

"Keep it down will you?" Haymitch shouts from behind the door and for a second the two panting bodies do before smiling it off and there's a moan in the dark.

**#15 - TOUCH**

She reaches out to him and finds solace in his presence, in his touch - it's the only thing that keeps her grounded.

**#16 - WEAKNESS**

Some argue that she's his weakness, someone he'd give anything for, he claims she's his strength, someone that inspires him to keep on forth.

**#17 - TEARS**

He wipes away her salty tears and hugs her, telling her it'll be alright, "I promise, Clove. Everything's going to be fine."

**#18 - SPEED**

She's faster than anyone he's ever seen and he figures she likes to see the world in a blur, void of anything but her own mind, even if for a few moments.

**#19 - WIND**

"You're like the wind that's both bad and good, stuck in between and eager to blow away at times."

**#20 - FREEDOM**

He laughs when she says she could kiss the ground when they walk off the train for the last time, waving goodbye to Effie who tears up and waves back frantically at them both.

**#21 - LIFE**

She finds that the line between life and death is very thin and sometimes she teeters but never quite falls over the edge.

**#22 - JEALOUSY**

Sometimes, he's reminded that he wasn't the first man she loved and the green monster crawls toward him but then he remembers how much she truly loves him and tries his best to forget.

**#23 - HANDS**

She touches his larger hands with her dainty ones and traces the lines on it as they sit in peaceful silence.

**#24 - TASTE**

She'd always yearned to taste fame and victory but now she finds it's nothing more than just another feeling that fades soon enough.

**#25 - DEVOTION**

They lie in his bed and talk about nothing in particular when she tells him never to leave her and he says never, "I'll always be here with you."

**#26 - FOREVER**

Sometimes she promises forever and other times she doesn't but ,regardless, he knows that they need, they want, each other more than anything else - forever isn't a choice or a simple word to them, it's a definite.

**#27 - BLOOD**

Crimson once made her smile in delight but now it makes her sick and he knows why, they all know why, but he's the only one that truly understands - her lovely Peeta.

**#28 - SICKNESS**

He tells her he's fine but then he coughs violently and he knows she'll never leave his side but he doesn't mind too much.

**#29 - MELODY**

She hums when there's only the two of them around and he listens to it and finds that it's a nice tune, one he remembers from somewhere.

**#30 - STAR**

"You're my star," He tells her, their hands intertwined as she stares up at him, a smile on her lips, "You're mine too."

**#31 - HOME**

She doesn't consider the Victor House her home, the only reason she calls is that is because he lives with her and home is where the heart is, even if it is a person.

**#32 - CONFUSION**

He wakes, confused to the bone, to screaming only to realize it's Clove a second later and runs to her room.

**#33 - FEAR**

She tells him that her biggest fear is losing him, the only person who's kept her grounded, the only person that she loves aside from her mother (but even she's gone because she can't handle a daughter who screams at night in her nightmares), and then she asks him never to leave and he simply nods because he can never go.

**#34 - LIGHTING/THUNDER**

The light flashes again outside their window and she screams at the sound, he holds her tighter and whispers in her ear because he knows it's only bad because it reminds her of the Games.

**#35 - BONDS**

She never believed in those "bonds between people in love", while he thought about it most of the time while decorating at the bakery, but now she knows it's true because she's tethered to her Peeta as he is to her - a bond never to be broken.

**#36 - MARKET**

He takes her to the market sometimes to let her just look at everything and she does, and sometimes she even lets him buy her things.

**#37 - TECHNOLOGY**

She scowls at the touch device on the table and he laughs at her trouble with it when she sighs in frustration, "Damn this stupid thing!"

**#38 - GIFT**

He gives her a necklace on her birthday and she to him a thousand butterfly kisses

**#39 - SMILE**

His smile brings warmth to her, just one flash of a grin and she's giddy, something that makes him laugh.

**#40 - INNOCENCE**

Her innocence knows no bounds, he thinks as she asks him why Haymitch laughed at a certain number, his ears turning red and not noticing the secret smirk.

**#41 - COMPLETION**

They grin when Effie tells them the Victory Tour is done, her lips curved down while they celebrate, "We're done!"

**#42 - CLOUDS**

Sometimes she lies on the grass and watches the white puffs pass by, thinking if she could be anything, she'd be one of them.

**#43 - SKY**

He lies behind her, arm thrown across her waist protectively, hands intertwined, watching meek yellow morph into a melody of bright colors.

**#44 - HEAVEN**

She whispers back "I love you" before kissing him and he's pretty sure he's not on earth at the moment.

**#45 - HELL**

District two is a different sort of hell where childhoods filled with toys and smiles come to die to one with knives and scowls.

**#46 - SUN**

Her eyes stare straight at the bright sun for a tenth of a second before his hand comes up to shield her dark eyes, "You'll go blind, clove field."

**#47 - MOON**

His fingers tiptoe across the pale skin of her collarbone that reminds him so much of the beautiful moon.

**#48 - WAVES**

"Can we go there when we get to four?" She asks, her gaze set so intently on the picture of the waves crashing that she doesn't notice him nod.

**#49 - HAIR**

His blonde hair is often the main object of her toying hands and today is no exception.

**#50 - SUPERNOVA**

At times Clove feels like the world's exploded and she's trying got catch her dying self, then Peeta's hand grabs her own and she's perfectly okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**#01 - WALKING**

He intertwines their fingers and smiles down at her that boyish smile of his as they walk, her eyes staring at the waves crashing on the shore.

**#02 - WALTZ**

"Clove! Right step, not left!" Effie shouts but all Clove does is laugh before muttering "ridiculous" under her breath and continuing with the dance.

**#03 - WISHES**

"I just wish that I could be okay and not..not like this. You don't deserve to see the crazy side of me, Peeta."

**#04 - WONDER**

His eyes linger on everything in the center known as the academy, amazed at how one could put their child through all of this.

**#05 - WORRY**

The knife slices through her palm and there's crimson smeared on her hand so she screams and he hurriedly goes to her, "Clove!"

**#06 - WHIMSY**

She laughs and places a hand on her chest, turning her charm on quickly and looking quite whimsical as she does so.

**#07 - WASTE/WASTELAND**

It's done and District 12 looks like a wasteland, rubble everywhere and ashes of dead bodies spread about.

**#08 - WHISKEY AND RUM**

He tells her she's drunk but she doesn't listen because all she wants to hear are "you" and "me" and "bed" but then she throws the rum on the floor and he lets her cry in his embrace.

**#09 - WAR**

The rebels have won another battle, she overhears in her cell, a weak smile growing on her lips at the thought of her Peeta.

**#10 - WEDDINGS**

He smiles when he sees her because she said she'd wear black to a wedding with their record but she's decked out in white and looks beautiful in it.

**#11- BIRTHDAY**

"Happy birthday," She smiles as he takes her gift, a picture of them with their group from some time ago - he thinks it's perfect.

**#12 - BLESSING**

He calls her his blessing as he rocks her back and forth on the nights that she wakes him and Clove up, wanting their attention all for her greedy little baby self.

**#13 - BIAS**

She doesn't like the rebellion plans at all at first and he thinks she's being unfair then she say she understands why he'll do it and he knows they'll be okay.

**#14 - BURNING**

Fire stings her skin as the whip comes down on her back and she screams aloud in pain, praying that he'll get her out of this hell soon.

**#15 - BREATHING**

They lie there in silence, listening to each others inhales and exhales as they think peaceful thoughts.

**#16 - BREAKING**

She screams at the sight of Effie because she's back there the minute she sees the woman and hates herself for breaking so easily.

**#17 - BELIEF**

Everyone else believes she's half mad and all mean and he should just leave but he sticks at her side like a glued figure, never willing to leave.

**#18 - BALLOON**

Anna pulls on the blue balloon, her big brown eyes wide at the sight of it, making her parents laugh as they watch their young baby daughter.

**#19 - BALCONY**

Her head rests on his shoulder as she looks at all of the renewed District 12, her feet swinging off the edge of the balcony while she does so.

**#20 - BANE**

He hits his head on the wall at his mother's words, wishing if he could be, he'd be anywhere but here.

**#21 - QUIET**

Things are quiet as they lie on the field of grass, hands intertwined and eyes looking up at the bright blue sky.

**#22 - QUIRKS**

She laughs when he rambles on and on about decorating cake and he stops only to tackle and tickle her because "you aren't supposed to make fun of my quirks, clover field".

**#23 - QUESTION**

He asks her the big question when they're in the field again, giving names to clouds, and laughs when she rolls over onto his chest and shouts "yes!".

**#24 - QUARREL**

"You can't be in love with a girl that's half crazy!" She screams at him, tears running down her cheeks and he shouts back, his voice cracking, "I can if I want to!"

**#25- QUITTING**

She yells at him to quit it, a smile on her lips, when he nuzzles her ticklish neck, making her laugh.

**#26 - JUMP**

They intertwine their hands and she screams in delight as they jump into the pool of water.

**#27 - JESTER**

Laughter rings out in their living room as Finnick makes silly faces for Anna, making her giggle cutely.

**#28 - JOUSTING**

She rolls her eyes at him and Finnick who're too busy talking about participating a sport from way, way back then, a ridiculous idea that never happens.

**#29 - JEWEL**

He gives her a ring for her birthday and she nearly doesn't accept it but the look on her face makes her take it with a soft grin of her own on her lips.

**#30 - JUST**

They aren't extravagant or magical or all love no serious moments like they all say, they're just them.

**#31 - SMIRK**

Her breathing goes jagged and he traces the outline of her breast, a smirk curving up his lips.

**#32 - SORROW**

He's taken and she can't stand any day without him, the walls around her finally coming to crush her in as she cries out in sorrow for her Peeta.

**#33 - STUPIDITY**

They take her and he blames his own stupidity, it was the only thing he could really blame aside from Katniss.

**#34 - SERENADE**

On nights she cries, he sings her songs that his older brother used to sing to him and she falls asleep almost instantly under the peaceful hum of it.

**#35 - SARCASM**

She's scared and unsure because there's a child that wants out of her stomach soon when he panics and asks her what do, she glares at him and responds, "Yes, ask me because I've had tons of kids you don't know about, Mellark."

**#36 - SORDID**

They visit the Mellark's bakery in the rubble that is now District 12 and she wrinkles her nose in disgust at the sight while his lips fall into a frown.

**#37 - SOLILOQUY**

At times, he talks to himself a bit too much and often gets caught up in his caught so much that she jokes he's got a life play going on in there.

**#38 - SOJOURN**

Effie stays with them sometimes for a few days because Haymitch's being "a ridiculous child" but it's only a few days before he's back and they watch as she forgives him.

**#39 - SHARE**

"We have to share!" He calls after her as she runs away with his last piece of pie, a smirk on her face, "I said maybe!"

**#40 - SOLITARY**

Some nights, he remembers his life alone, albeit he had his family but they weren't much to him, and then looks over at her sleeping form only to smile at his life now.

**#41 - NOWHERE**

They're in the middle of nowhere, out wandering in the woods between District 12 and District 11, not a care in the entire world at the fact that they may be lost.

**#42 - NEUTRAL**

She called backyard to be their neutral territory, where they wouldn't argue in any sort of way, in the beginning and often goes down to lie there during their fights.

**#43 - NUANCE**

Effie argues with them about the shade of their baby's nursery, much to both their dismay.

**#44 - NEAR**

She's near her due date when she slips in the living room, much to his and their guest's horror - thankfully, she and the baby end up fine.

**#45 - NATURAL**

He intertwines their hands and it feels like they should've been together all along.

**#46 - HORIZON**

The sun sinks beneath the horizon and she smiles at the sight of it, leaning against chest as they sit in the beach at four.

**#47 - VALIANT**

They all call him brave for being able to stand in the rebellion like that but he thinks she's the brave one, being able to withstand all the torture she has.

**#48 - VIRTUOUS**

She isn't a snob and he loves that about her, though he always knew she wasn't one, it'd be torture if she was one of those high standards girl.

**#49 - VICTORY**

She still remembers clearly how they won - near to swallowing those nightlock berries the Girl on Fire had given him only to have them announce the two victors of this year's Hunger Games.

**#50 - DEFEAT**

Even though the moment was happy, Clove never forgets how she failed to save Cato and at least make his death painless and quick, she never forgets her defeats.


End file.
